Green Nation
The Green Nation is the homeland of the 3DO version of Army Men, and is the main nation that General Plastro and his Tan Republic were at war with starting from 1998 up until 2004. It was never determined on what happened to the Green Nation following the destruction of Greentown, but it was eventually mentioned by Captain William Blade, that the homeland is still active to this very day as far as 2011. It is unknown if the Green Nation has ever entered, the Plastic Apocalypse Realm, but it was shown during the Yard Campaign, that Alpha Wolf Squadron was working side by side with the Greentorians, revealing that members of the Green Nation might have abandoned their former homeland in order to create Greentoria in the past, however this is shown to be untrue, as it was proven during multiple wars that Greentorians are more bitter, and savage than any soldiers from the Green Nation, this could be implied that the Green Nation and Greentoria are working side by side with each other only in the Real World, it is also likely possible that it was soldiers from the Green Nation that are responsible for Greentoria's long stay in the real world, all though this is yet to be known. Military Units The Green National Army is very small when compared to the Tan Republican Army (The ratio is 50:1 against), and appears to be very susceptible to raids and ambushes, as this is how the Tan Army appears to operate. However, on an open battlefield, the smaller army seems to openly prove its might and beat back the Tan menace time and time again which seems that they value quality over quantity. The Green Army is well-rounded, and utilizes traditional weaponry, destaining from cannibalizing anything from the Real World. One of the main objectives of the Green Army is to destroy every known portal and sever ties with the Real World forever. The Green Army is led by Col. Grimm, who, despite his title, the to be a General based upon his clothing and demeanor. In Sarge's Heroes, Vikki Grimm states that the Green Army is the head of an alliance of nations against the Tan Nation, although the other nations are never mentioned. Despite their numerical setbacks, the Green Army has some things going for it. For example, the Green Army has the elite Bravo Company, led by decorated war veteran Sgt. Hawk. The second advantage that the Green Army has is technological superiority, as shown in the Omega Program and the invention of the Air Cavalry. The majority of the Green Army was assembled at the peace treaty signing in Army Men: Sarge's War, and apparently met its fiery demise by a bomb hidden in the Peace statue, courtesy of Operation Vengeance. However a few Green soldiers were captured by the Tan, in which Sarge freed them before killing Lord Malice, but it remains unknown to what happened to them after. Also, it is unknown if heroes such as the Omega Soldier or Captain William Blade were present. Comparison to Reality The Green Nation appears to be a relatively peaceful and friendly country, despite the fact that it does have a rather extensive military. The Green Nation seems to be based off of Western European countries and the United States, as indicated by the accents and weaponry deployed by the Green Army. The Green Nation also appears to be a democratic state, as it has a President. Geography The geography of the entire Plastic World is unclear. However, many speculate that the Green Nation is an island nation with a series of mountains to the north, a vast desert to the west, and a series of swamps and bayous to the south. This geography would correspond with the basic geography of the United States. However maps within the first PC games, the Army Men 3D game, the map presented in the introduction of Army Men depicts the Green and Tan nations as adjacent to each other and landlocked. In Army Men II, a map showing regions within the world were divided by water, with a massive island between them, however these don not convey continents, but two islands in what may be only a small part of the Plastic World with those lands being merely, just small territories on a world filled with continents as suggested in later installments. The Green Nation just as the Tan may have domains extending around the globe the way the U.S. does with the Virgin Islands or Puerto Rico. In Army Men: Sarge's Heroes 2, a map of what appears to be a continent is behind Hawk. This map is believed to be a representation of the newest incarnation of the Plastic World: in the background loading screen, one can make out the name "The World" on the map in the corner so it is safe to assume this Australian-like landmass is one of the continents in their world and the basis of their original homeland. In the series in the PC games, the Green border the Tan to the east, with both nations sharing the crossroads of the alpine, desert, and bayou regions. The Green may have access to the ocean in their northern and eastern incline not bordering the Tan, possible sitting in the middle of the continent itself. It is still unknown on what the Green Nation looks like as far as 2011, but it is possible that with the sudden return of Captain William Blade, that the Green Nation is still the way it was in the Sarge's Heroes Franchise. Notable Green Individuals * Col. Grimm (Deceased as of 2004) * Sgt. Hawk * Sarge * Captain William Blade * Vikki Grimm (Unknown as of 2004) * Riff (Deceased as of 2004) * Thick (Deceased as of 2004) * Private Hoover (Deceased as of 2004) * Shrap (Deceased as of 2004) * Scorch (Deceased as of 2004) * Bullseye (Unknown Possibly Alive as of 2004) * Omega Soldier (Deceased as of 2003) * Woodstock * Hooligan * Hardcore * Bombshell * Rawhide * PVT/PFC/SPC/CPL/SGT/LT/CPT Green Trivia Category:Green Nation Category:Regions created by 3DO Category:Nations of the Plastic Realm Category:Nations